The Pianist's Secret
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: Maka Albarn. The only daughter of a divorced rich womanizer. She is granted a gift that she refuses to use. Soul Evans. A successful pianist who possesses a great power and refuses to use it as well. Full summary inside.
1. SUMMARY

**The Pianist's Secret : SUMMARY**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_**

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. Contains SoulxMaka._

* * *

><p>Maka Albarn. The only daughter of a divorced rich womanizer. She is granted a gift that she refuses to use. Soul Evans. A successful pianist who possesses a great power and refuses to use it as well. With his own personal reasons. Once these two souls meet, their world will never be the same again. Secrets will unfold and danger lurks in every corner. As well as insanity. Black-mailings will occur and only they have the gifts to stop them. But can they stop everything before the insanity spreads ?<p> 


	2. Prologue

**The Pianist's Secret : Prologue**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. IF I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_**

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Contains SoulxMaka._

* * *

><p>"Maka ! I've got exciting news. I've just bought two tickets to the Theatre. I also got two backstage passes ! Then probably we can have some quality father-daughter time together tonight." said the red haired father. Spirit, a single father, with an only daughter, tried endlessly to impress his little princess everyday. Unfortunately, the pig-tailed Maka refuses to accept any of "<em>Papa's<em>" precious gifts. "Really. That's nice…" she wasn't that interested in going to theatres. She prefers staying at home reading books to clear her mind about her father's bad habit. Spirit, now sweating, tries to think of something to say before she totally ignores him (despite the fact she already is).

Maka never liked her father. The reason is because Spirit was always a womanizer. Because of this, her parents had a divorce. Maka really loved her "_Mama_". She idolizes her very much. Papa on the other hand, only caused Maka to think stereo-typically about men. Maka doesn't trust males easily. Which makes it hard for her to find new friends. Or a boyfriend for that matter. Deep down, she loves her Papa. If only, he would stop that habit of his for good.

"Come on, Maka. Would you please at least smile at me for once ? Eversince,….THAT incident, you never smile at me anymore. Or at ANYTHING I do for you." Spirit was desperately trying to persuade his daughter to pay attention to him. Maka immediately closed the book she was reading "Hmm…if I follow you to the theatre, can I bring a book along ? And will you promise not to flirt with other women for once?" she gave a sharp glare at Spirit. He hesitated for a few seconds. Knowing his daughter, Maka would never forgive him if she caught him cheating on Mama again. _"Drats, she's giving me that stare of hers. Its so scary. If I screw this up, she might not want to speak to me ever again."_ he thought. "W-Well, alright. I'll keep my promise this time. I will prove to you Papa loves Mama and Maka ONLY." He said with pure confidence. Although, his mind was very nervous and trembling of fear. Fear of his daughter. Maka silently smiled and returned her eyes to her book._ "Humph…we'll see how long that promise lasts…"_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : Short chapter. I know. But I'm not the kind to write extremely long chapters. <em>


	3. Chapter 1

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 1**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_**

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. Contains SoulxMaka._

* * *

><p>It was a typical Saturday night. As promised, Spirit took Maka to the theatre. Or as he insisted, "A Date", much to Maka's dismay. There were a lot of people in line and many are still queuing to buy last minute tickets. Maka wondered what makes this show so special this time. All that she knows, the show presented tonight is a solo music performance by a young pianist. The posters placed around the theatre wrote "Listen To The Beat Of Your SOUL".<p>

"Papa, who is the pianist that's gonna perform tonight ?" Maka asked her father while holding his hand. "As far as I know, the pianist's name is Soul. Soul Evans. The Evans family came from a long line of great musicians. His brother, Wes Evans, plays the violin." Spirit explained, feeling quite comfortable now that his daughter is a little interested in this show. "Wow. This must be one of his big break-outs."

Spirit bought one box seat for two in the theatre. It was a very good seat. The view was very clear and they can see the stage perfectly. Maka now realizes her father really wanted her to have a good time. If only she was interested in music as Spirit was. As they sat down, the lights in the theatre began to dim. The curtain was raised and a Black Grand Piano stood marvelously in center stage. The theatre was quiet and a spot light shined on stage. From the left stage entrance, stepped out a white-haired boy with red eyes. He wore a striped, black tail suit and white gloves. He bowed and the audience clapped loudly. He walked to the Grand Piano and looked at the keys. He warmed up first by pressing each and every note delicately and slowly. To Maka's surprise, she was actually interested to hear the young pianist perform. She looked up from her book and watched from her seat.

The boy played with his eyes closed. His fingers moving gracefully on the keys. As if he was controlling the piano. All the audiences' eyes and ears were stunned. It was as if he casted a spell on them. The tune he played, was not a normal music script. It had something different in it. At times he would play at a very fast tempo. At times he would play at a very soft tempo. Maka didn't blink while watching the performance. She even managed to close her book. Silently, the boy's face drew a smirk on his lips. Sometimes, he would grin, showing white pointy teeth. But his eyes were always closed. He looked like he was playing without memorizing his music script. It looked like he was playing everything from heart. The tune. It was a tune of madness.

After 3 hours of non-stop piano playing, the boy finally opened his eyes and closed the piano's cover. He smiled gently and stood. He bowed and grabbed a microphone. "I thank you all for coming tonight. Thank you for coming to see my performance. Its my first time performing in front of a large audience, let alone a theatre, and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you once again, and good night." With that, the audience, including Maka, gave the pianist a round of applause. Bouquets of roses and dahlias were thrown to the stage. The boy gave a last bow and left. Maka couldn't take her eyes off of that boy. There was something about him that got her attention. And it wasn't just his performance.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : I hope you guys like the story so far. Please review and give suggestions on what you would like to happen. If there are spelling erors, feel free to share.<em>


	4. Chapter 2

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 2**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS. IF I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_**

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. _

* * *

><p>"Alright, Maka. What do you think of the performance ?" Spirit asked his daughter as they walked out of their box seat into the aisle way. "Well, it was okay. It was interesting." Maka said without looking at her Papa. <em>"I'd hate to admit it, but I really did enjoyed the show." <em>she thought. "We better not waste these backstage passes now, shouldn't we ?" Spirit looked at her with a smile. They headed for the backstage of the theatre where all the stars' dressing rooms were located.

After a few minutes walking in the backstage, Maka finally realised her Papa was already out of sight. Their hands which were together are now parted. "Eh, Papa ?" she looked around trying to find her missing father. Much to her disappointment, she found him flirting with a random artiste. She was beautiful, and her show was scheduled to be next week. They just arrived to the theatre and Spirit was unable to resist her charm. Her hair was a dark yellow-brown colour and braided to her front. She had a slim figure and her eyes were a golden yellow colour. She wore a long black coat with some white lines as design. They seemed to be enjoying their conversation.

_"Humph…of course. As I thought so, his promises would never last that long."_ Maka sighed at the thought and continued to walk further into the backstage aisle. While walking, she stumbled upon a dressing room door with a star on it. To be precise, it was Soul Evans's dressing room. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, she entered the unlocked room without hesitation. "Hello ? Is anybody in here ? Hello…?" She closed the door. _"Looks like he hasn't returned to the room yet."_ She walked around inside the room gazing at each item in it. _"He has an odd taste for colour. Its all red, black, grey and white."_ The room was dark coloured. It looks as if it was to contain a prisoner…or possibly a person with a mental sickness. He walked over to his dressing table and noticed sheets of paper on it. _"That's strange…if these are his music sheets, then what was he using when he played just now ?"_ Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone opening the door and entering the room.

"Oi, who's there ? What are you doing here ?" The white haired pianist raised his voice after closing the room door. "Ah ? Uhh…Ermm…I-I have a backstage pass !" she showed him the pass her father bought. "Oh, wait. Don't tell me. You're one of those fangirls with gifts, aren't you ? Pssh, what special gift you've come to give me now ?" he slouched and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Umm, I…err actually I don't have any gift for you." She grinned sheepishly. "Is that so ? Well, this is new. But still, that doesn't give you permission to rummage through my stuff." He said. Maka lowered her head and apologized. "Sorry, Mr. Evans. I didn't mean to." The pianist let out a short chuckle at her apology. "Please, call me Soul. I don't really like people calling me by my family name." he smiled. "Okay, Soul it is." They both smiled at each other as a sign of acquaintance. Soul couldn't shake this thing off his mind, that this girl is different compared to other people.

"So, if you're not here to send out gifts, what brings you here anyway ?" Soul asked, wondering what was her business here. "Well, I came here to see your show with my Papa. He bought backstage passes, so, it would be a waste not to use them. He's trying to get me to spend some "quality time" with him. Apparently, he's not doing too good on his part." Maka explained. "Wait a second. Is he that red-haired freak who's flirting outside ?" Soul frowned a bit pointing to the door. Maka sighed. "Yup, unfortunately that's my Papa. He's always like that. Everytime he promised to have a father daughter moment, he always screwed it up. He'd probably end up flirting with a random woman across the street instead." Maka said while crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Wow. That's some dad you got there. But I'd try not to blame parents on things. If it weren't for who they are now, we wouldn't be able to become better people in the future. They mean well, its just that they express it in the strangest of ways." Soul chuckled once more. "I guess. He's weird and all, but he tries his best to do the right thing." Maka lowered her head to hide the smile on her face.

The room went quiet for a minute, leaving only the sounds of slight coughing from Soul and a small humming tune from Maka. "Well, I should get going. I don't want Papa to get carried away and mess things up. I really enjoyed your show and I hope we can chat again. It was nice meeting you Mr. Soul." Maka smiled. Soul gave out another chuckle. "I told you already. Just call me Soul. I don't think our age difference is that far anyway. Besides, I'm not exactly a full grown adult anyway. And I doubt you're the same. It was nice meeting you, Miss." His ginger expression revealing his pointy teeth once more. "Okay,…SOUL. I hope we'll meet again soon. By the way, my name is Maka. Maka Albarn." They shook hands and Soul reached into his suit's inner pocket. He handed her a small black card. It had a rose petal design on it with a white inscription that read "Soul Evans". Under that name, was a phone number. "That's my business card. I can play for special ceremonies and parties if you'd like. If you need anything, give me a call." She nodded and left the room. Soul shook his head seeing her leave. A small smirk was carved on his face as he closed the door.

* * *

><p>Outside, Maka wasn't surprised to find that her Papa was still flirting with that artiste. She went over to them and cleared her throat. "AHEM. Papa…." She said slyly and glared at Spirit with an unpleasant smile on her face. Her Papa immediately stopped talking and realised what he was doing. He was caught in the act. No turning away now. <em>"OH MY GOD. I BLEW IT. NOW MAKA WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ?"<em> Spirit grew nervous and started to panic. "O-OH, HEY MAKA ! I was just talking to…uhh.." words were lost from his mouth seeing her daughter's sharp glare. "Papa,…remember what we talked about ? YOU PROMISED." She said it in a childish manner. Although, her meaning was serious. They were both quiet, ignoring the dark blonde artiste in front of them. Breaking the silence, the artiste cleared her throat. "AHEM. Well, that was a lovely chat Mr. Albarn. I guess I'll be leaving now….heh." the artiste immediately left the father and daughter in silence.

"…MAKAA…CHOP !"

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : PHEW ! That was the longest chapter I've ever wrote in my life. And I love it. A little bit of info to some readers, I am a Malaysian. Thus, I write in British English. But, I speak American English (which leads me to making speech sentences very informal). So, if you are wondering why I spell some words differently, it may be that very reason. Please review. I love hearing what people think about this fic.<em>


	5. Chapter 3

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 3**

**_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER, IF I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_**

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up._

* * *

><p>Sunday morning in the Albarn's residence. Maka woke up early as always and prepared breakfast for Spirit. He still worked on weekends but she was unsure what he does. Everytime she asks, he would say <em>"I have important business to attend to. You wouldn't understand."<em> He normally would have to leave town for a few days to weeks to months. This time, he has to leave home and go to Paris for a business trip. Leaving Maka alone to conquer the house for a couple of weeks. This caused her to wonder WHAT KIND of business he was up to. Speaking of business, Maka remembered Soul's business card. She took it out from her book (she kept it there as a boomark) and read it. _"Soul Evans…Hmm, I wonder…."_

* * *

><p>It was still morning and Soul's schedule was pretty free anyway. He only had shows during the night. Because of this, Maka decided to meet Soul once more. They rendezvoused at a fountain in the town park. It was a weekend so many people would be strolling or hanging out there. It was 10 o' clock in the morning and the laughing sun was already shining. Soul, who wore an orange turtle neck sweater with black trousers and black shoes to match. It was a spring-summer season and the air was a bit chilly. Soul warmed up his hands while waiting for Maka to arrive. She should've been there an hour ago. <em>"Is she coming or not ? Maybe she's trying to pull a prank on me. Forget it, I'm leaving. This is so uncool."<em> Soul was about to turn away until he heard someone calling out his name. "SOUL ! Soul ! I'm sorry I'm late !" It was the girl she met yesterday, Maka Albarn. She was running towards him wearing a green shirt with a plaid red skirt and black leggings as well as black shoes. She was holding a small basket with her.

She finally stopped running as she reached him. She wanted to catch her breath. "Soul…huff…wait….sorry…I.." her words were cut off as Soul spoke. "Hey, slow down. You're gonna faint. Its alright. I was starting to think you wouldn't show up." Soul smiled. When Maka finally caught her breath, she began to explain. "I'm sorry I was late. I baked some tarts for snacks. I wanted to bring them fresh hot from the oven." She said with a bright smile on her face. A warm smile that was able to lift all the impatience that gathered in Soul's heart. "You like to bake ?" he asked sheepishly, staring at the basket. "Well, not really. But once Papa leaves home for work, I get bored and decide to try out new recipes. Would you like to try one ?" she offered one tart that was shaped like a circle with a triangular face and a smiley. Only the mouth was pointy, like sharp teeth. Soul shyly accepted the treat, seeing he was getting a bit hungry. "Mmm…it tastes really good." He devoured the tart in one go and licked his lips. "Thanks. You seem to be starving." Maka giggled seeing Soul's reaction to her baking. "Heh..I guess so. I didn't have a big breakfast this morning. A little snack wouldn't hurt, right ?" he laughed at his own statement.

Silence spread again between the two teens. It was just like yesterday. Soul decided to speak first. "So,..why did you called me here anyway ?" he asked. "Oh, no reason actually. I was feeling lonely at home. Then, I figured if you don't have any plans this morning, we could hang out." Soul never knew how to enjoy life like a teen. He was already used to staying inside his music room, composing new music scripts, as well as practice for ceremonies and stuff. He barely goes out. Even if he does, it was either just to buy personal items or food. "In that case, what do you do to 'hang out' ?" he asked. This question was only replied by a confused look by Maka. "You mean you never hang out with anybody before ?" Soul only shrugged his shoulders. Maka scowled and quickly grabbed his wrist and dragged him away while running. "Oi, where are you taking me ?" he yelled demanding an explanation. Maka who was still running, turned her head around. She giggled and smiled. "I'm going to show you how to have a good time in Death City." Soul who was still in confusion, had no choice but to follow the young lady.

* * *

><p>"Huff…Huff…Can you at least tell me where we're going ?" Soul was getting exhausted from running into twists and turns inside Death City. Maka only smiled and said "You'll see !". Soul grunts and rolled his eyes at that reply. "Yeah, that's what you said 10 minutes ago." Soul was about to make another complaint when Maka finally stopped running. "Phewh, here we are." Soul took a minute to look at his surroundings. It wasn't anything special. Just a normal outdoor basketball court with some spray-paint designs on the nearby walls. "So…you hang out at a basketball court ?" he asked. "Not exactly. I'm expecting somebody to be here. And he's about to show up…Right…Abooouuut…NOW."<p>

"OI, MAKA !" A rough, loud voice made them turned around to its source. From an alley, walked out a boy with blue hair that's shaped like a star. His shoulder had a star-shaped tattoo. His expression was a face of never-ending confidence. There was a tall girl walking beside him. Her hair was long and tied up. Her face was a white peach colour and her face read a calm and warm smile. "BLACK STAR ! TSUBAKI !" she smiled at the sight of her friends. "Hello, Maka !" Tsubaki greeted her. The trio approached each other and started to enter into their own world. Soul started to feel left out. To get their attention, he cleared his throat. "AHEM…uhh…Maka ?" he smiled sheepishly at Maka. Maka then realised what he meant. "Oh, guys. There's a person I want you to meet. Black Star, Tsubaki, I want you to meet Soul Evans. He's…" her words were cut off by a star-strucked Tsubaki. "Hey, I know you ! You're that guy who performed at the theatre last night. Its an honour to meet you sir." Soul chuckled a bit. "Just call me Soul. And thank you for coming to my show yesterday." Black Star who was getting perked up to say something, couldn't help but interfere them. "Alright, enough of the chit-chat about him. Its my time to perform since he's been getting all the views yesterday. Now, **I'M** in center stage. Soul, I figure you wouldn't know how to play a little basketball, would you ? Seeing all of you musicians don't really look like the athletic type, I could win this game in seconds split." Soul's smile faded but his expression was blank. An unimpressed look to be precise. Not amused to see a very arrogant Black Star. Tsubaki hits Black Star behind the head. "OUCH ! Hey, what was that for ?" "Black Star, it wasn't polite." Tsubaki said looking very stern.

"Its alright..." Soul spoke. Suddenly, a smirk formed on his lips. "I'll accept your challenge." Now, it was Soul's turn to have a confident face. Maka and the others stared at him. Was he serious ? Maka knows he's never been out before. But is he serious to fight Black Star. After all, Black Star was known to be a kid showing no mercy to his opponents, what more to a stranger ? "Soul, are you serious about this ?" Maka was a tad bit concerned on his decision. "Of course. How hard can it be ? OI, BLACK STAR ! You wanna duel on it ?" Black Star truned to face Soul. He smiled and chuckled. "HAHA. Sure, sure. But I'm warning you. I won't go so easy on you. Loser buys milkshakes for everybody." Black Star held out his hand to him. "One thing I'll like to add. Loser also has to admit the other person is better at baskeball than the loser himself." Soul added the loser's punishment list with a cheeky grin. "Heheh...I like the way you're going with this. May the best player wins !" They slapped each others' palms and stood in ready position. Tsubaki placed a basketball in between the boys and stepped back. "Alright, the rules are basically simple. No dirty playing. No dirty tricks. No punching into someone's back. NO CHEATING. Whoever scores the most hoops wins this game." Maka said. "Okay, ready ? 3...2...1...GAME ON !"

The boys got into ready position as Black Star steals the ball first and bounces it. He focuses onto Soul to read his first move. Soul crouched, and ran past him stealing the ball away from his hands. "Eh ? Where'd it...?" Black Star looked around for Soul. "Looking for this ?" Soul was standing right behind him while bouncing the ball. Without hesitation, Soul dribbled the ball quickly and ran to the basketball hoop. Black Star ran as fast as lightning to prevent Soul from making the first shot. Unfortunately, Soul jumped and slam dunked the ball into the hoop. Making it the first point of the game. "YES !" he yelled and dropped himself from the hoop. "WOO HOO GO SOUL !" Maka cheered for him next to Tsubaki from a safe distance away from the game. Black Star stared in disbelief at the musician who just beat him in getting the first point. "Heheh...I was just giving you to try the spotlight. But after this, I'll be keeping it real." Black Star cringed and Soul only gave a smug. "We'll see about that." They went back to ready position and Maka went in again. "Alright, GAME TWO !" she backed off and they resumed playing. Avoiding and dribbling every second. Hoop by hoop, they scored points. At times, they would fall to the ground after bumping into each other in mid air to catch the ball. A few bruises and cuts but thats normal. Form afar, Tsubaki and Maka just giggled watching them compete on who's the best. "Maka, that Soul really is a great guy, isn't he ?" Maka looked at Tsubaki and then turned her view to Soul. He was seriously getting his head in the game, dodging every tackle from Black Star. She smiled. "Yeah, I guess he is."

* * *

><p>"AND SOUL WINS 50 to 30 !" Tsubaki cheered. After an hour of straight basketball, the game finally stopped. Soul smirked and turned to Black Star who was reluctant to admit defeat. "Alright ! So that means..." Black Star perked a smile and said "Yeah, yeah..Milkshakes for everyone." Soul patted his shoulder. "Are you forgetting something ?" he asked sarcastically. "...Fine. I hereby admit, Soul Evans, is better at basketball than I am. Although, I still think I'm a bigger star than he is. That good enough for you, Soul ?" he held out his hand. "Meh,...fair enough." And they shook hands as a sign of friendship. Tsubaki and Maka couldn't help but smile at the peace declaration. "Now, lets go get those milkshakes." The four walked together in pairs. Laughing and fooling around as they walk.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul finally realised how does it feel like to have company near him. It felt peaceful and joyful. Knowing there are people close to you that you can count on. Soul, together with Maka, Tsubaki and Black Star went to many places in Death City. From the Mall to small street markets. Soul really had a blast touring Death City. It was considered one of the best days days of his life. As the sky turned an evening orange, the four newly friends end their day at the pier. It had a lovely sunset view and seagulls were flying off into the horizon, slowly disappearing. "Haha, this day was THE BEST. We should do this again sometime soon." Maka said. "Yeah. Hey, as a token of appreciation for introducing me the best 'hanging out' day ever, I'm personally inviting you three to the theatre to watch my show again. Tonight, it will be another song. I'll give you three the best seats in the house. FOR FREE. How's that for you ?" he said. "WOW, REALLY ? FOR FREE ?" Tsubaki's eyes sparkled at Soul's invitation. "Yup. See you all tonight, okay ?" With that, they parted away from each other. But before Maka could leave..."Hey, Maka ?" Soul called her. "Yes, Soul ?" she turned back to face him. "...Thanks. Thank you for this wonderful day." Maka smiled at his appreciation. "You're welcome, Soul. See you later !" she waved at him and ran away leaving him. Soul let out a small chuckle and went back to his dressing room in the theatre. He promised himself, that tonight, he will play the best for tonight. For his friends, especially Maka Albarn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : Phewh ! This is THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY LIFE. Much longer than the last one. And I LOVE EET ! Welcome Tsubaki &amp; Black Star. If you're wondering whether I'll add Kid-kun, I think I might in further chapters. <em>_BTW, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE FAVOURITES, ALERTS AND REVIEWS. This story has been the most successful one yet. And I AM GLAD. Do give me more reviews. I am happy to read and reply. Till soon. LOVE YALL_


	6. Chapter 4

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 4**

_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IF I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_

_**NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. Also, I forgot to mention before, some characters might be a bit OOC. But I try my best to stick to what they really are.**_

* * *

><p>It was a lovely night. The trio, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki were all dressed up for Soul's performance. They didn't know how, but Soul somehow managed to get them VIP seats in the house. Not that surprising, seeing as Soul is the star of the show. And the star always gets what he wants, or so they say. Maka wore a black dress with translucent black laces covering her arms. Her hair is tied up into two pigtails with black ribbons. She also wore black shoes to match. Tsubaki wore a light green dress with a V collar. Her hair is tied up into her normal long ponytail. Black Star wore a normal suit, although it was a bit ruined since he refused to pull up his tie smartly. They gathered in front of Maka's house, the rendezvous point Soul said he would pick them up to the theatre.<p>

A few minutes of waiting, a long black limousine drove in front of her doorstep. The car window rolled down, and Soul's face was visible.

"Hey guys ! I see you're all dressed up. Come on ! Get in the car." The friends smiled and hopped in. Soul was dressed in his normal grey striped black suit, with a red shirt, black tie and black shoes to match. Obviously, it was his normal attire to wear during performance night.

"WOW, I've never rode in a limousine before. This is just awesome !" Tsubaki squeeled in delight with Maka. Black Star high-fived Soul and grinned at him. Maka, who was facing Soul, smiled.

"You know you didn't have to get a ride for us, right ? The theatre is just around the corner from my house. It isn't really necessary for a need of transportation." She said.

"Hey, I don't mind it. Besides, thats what friends are for." He said. _"Yeah...friends."_ Without realising, he blushed a little at his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Like Maka said, the theatre wasn't that far, so their free limousine ride didn't take long. The theatre was packed with spectators as usual. Just like before.<p>

"Okay, guys. I'll see you backstage after the show." He waved at them and left them at the entrance.

The limousine drove Soul to the back of the theatre. Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki entered the theatre and headed for their reserved seats up front. In was directly in front of the stage. A perfect view. Much better than the box seat Maka sat with her Papa. The theatre lights dimmed, and the curtain was raised.

The same grand piano stood in centre stage once more and Soul stepped out from backstage. He walked to the piano, this time, carrying three stalks of roses in his hand. He sat and cracked his fingers. The theatre was silent, and the three friends couldn't wait to hear him play. He faced down to the piano keys. A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. His eyes widened and he began to play a tune. His fingers were dancing on the keyboard. Smashing each key as if this were the last time he would play his piano. The tune he played, Maka recognised that tune. It was the same one she heard before. A tune of madness, fear, envy and other jumbled stuff which doesn't make any sense. The audience watched silently, as if they were in a trance. Soul just continued playing his piano with the same face until the show ends. When he stopped, he immediately closed his eyes. His wide smirk disappeared from sight, forming his normal blank expression. He stood up and bowed to the crowd.

Everybody clapped their hands and gave a standing ovation to him. He smiled and reached over for the microphone.

"Thank you very much, everybody. Especially to the folks that came twice. Tonight, I'd like to give these three stalk of roses to three friends who have shown me a very good time here in Death City. Firstly, I'd like to call Black Star up to stage." Tsubaki and Maka smiled and clapped for their friend as he went up stage and gave a bro-hug at Soul.

"Thanks, pal." Black Star said. They high-fived and Black Star returned to his seat.

"Next, I invite Miss Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." Tsubaki giggle as she went up stage and accepted her rose.

"Thank you, Soul. You're a very nice person." She smiled and stepped down from the stage.

"Heh. And finally, I invite a person who has been really kind to me and taught me how to live a life once more. I invite, Miss Maka Albarn up stage." Maka joyfully went up stage.

She smiled at him and he smiled at her.

"Thanks, Maka. Thanks for everything. This friendship was very memorable for me and I don't know how to thank you for it."

"No problem, Soul. I'm very happy to help you. And I really appreciate everything you've done for us as well." There was a short pause between them.

Out of the blue, Maka surprisingly hugged Soul. Soul fell speechless, little that he realised he was blushing behind her head.

"Thank you, Soul. Thank you very much." Soul returned her hug and they smiled.

Maka released herself from his hug, accepted the rose and ran down stage giggling. Soul still paused for a minute. He adjusted his tie and chuckled. After that, he continued his speech.

"Well,..umm..thanks for coming everybody. Thank you for the support. Good night...heh." As he walked out of the stage, he signalled the three friends to meet him in his dressing room.

On his way back, he couldn't help but smiling at what just happened on stage. _"Wow...that was... a bit awkward. Heh..."_. And he entered his dressing room with his pointy grin still carved on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : WHAT ? THEY <strong>ARE<strong> JUST FRIENDS, RIGHT ? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO IMPLY HERE ;D I am totally innocent in this :P _

_YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD DID YOU ? 8D haha...I'm just a bit lazy and I have been a bit busy this week. No, not Chritmas. I was at mah uncle's place :3  
><em>

_Well, I tried using another method to write. Do review on this way of writing. I break the dialogues and only write long paragraphs when no dialogue appears. I hope its better :) If you don't like it let me know, okay ? Not as long as the last chapter, but I still like it. BTW, I will make some more action in the next chapter._

_And a final note, I might post the next chapter VERY LATER than usual. Its because I have to go back to school very soon and I don't go on the computer as often anymore. But I will continue this. I promise. Because I love this story very much ( and you freaks too :D )_


	7. Chapter 5

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 5  
><strong>

_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER IF I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW_

_**NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. Also, I forgot to mention before, some characters might be a bit OOC. But I try my best to stick to what they really are.**_

* * *

><p>The four friends were happily chatting in Soul's dressing room. Each of them were holding a glass of punch. Of course, they still weren't old enough to drink. Soul knew better than to order wine for them.<p>

"Wow, Soul. Where did you know to play the piano so well ?" Tsubaki asked. "Well, it was nothing, really. Yu should hear my brother Wes. He's better in music than me." Soul looked down and smiled. "Are you kidding ? That was really awesome !" Black Star widened his arms to exaggerate the compliment. "Yeah, Soul. Where did you learn how to play like that ?" Maka asked him. "Well,…it's a long story actually." He rubbed his neck.

Despite their happy talk, something else was about to occur in the night.

"**BOOM !"**

Maka stopped. Her eyes widened. Her expression was blank. A very upset face. Her friends were laughing as if nothing happened. _"But of course they wouldn't know."_ She thought. Soul, who noticed Maka's change of expression, stopped as well. His face had a concerned look. "Maka ? Is everything alright ?" he asked. Maka, who started to shake, looked at him with a confused expression. "You didn't feel it ? It was like a wave. A HUGE ONE. How can you not feel it ?" she said. She sounded very scared and desperate. Soul's look became more concerned. "If you're talking about my stomach, then yes." Black Star made a joke. Unfortunately, Maka was dead serious about her statement. "I'M NOT JOKING BLACK STAR. I REALLY FELT SOMETHING." She ran out of the room and into the corridor. "OI MAKA !" Soul yelled from the dressing room.

"_I could've sworn I felt something just now. But it wasn't normal. It felt…strong. Like a huge tsunami of some sorts. What is it ?" _Maka kept running to the source of the wave. She can still feel it and is determined to track it down. She stumbled upon a door. A dressing room door. It had a letter "M" on it. Without hesitation, she entered the room. It was dark but she could see someone in the room. Someone she knew very well.

"What ? It…It can't be…" Maka paused.

"Oi, Maka ! Is this going to be a habit or something ? Running into someone's dressing room without permission ?" Soul managed to catch up with her. He entered the room and stopped right next to her. "Maka ?" he turned his head to see what she was looking at. He too, paused and stared at the person in front of them.

"P-Papa…?" Maka asked with a low voice. Spirit's back was turned towards them.

"Hello, Maka. What are you doing here ?" his voice wasn't normal. He sounded calm. A little too calm.

"Shouldn't you be at work ? You said you were going to be out of town. " she asked. This time, she had a serious expression.

" Well, let's just say my work is extremely complicated. You wouldn't understand. I think you better leave this room now." They noticed he was beginning to frown. Maka also frowned and her father's orders. "No, Papa. I'm not leaving until you tell me whats going on." Soul didn't know what was happening. He's just more concerned in getting Maka and himself out of that room. Something just doesn't feel right.

"Maka…please. Leave this room. NOW. Before things get ugly." Spirit's voice changed into a more serious tone.

"Whats all the commotion there ?" a woman's voice came from the other side of the room. They turned their heads to face the source of the voice. From the darkness, merged a woman with dark blonde hair that has been braided in front of her chest. It was the same woman that Maka and Spirit met the last time they were backstage. Soul recognized the woman very well. He knew her since the first day she arrived backstage.

"Miss Medusa…" Soul said. "Oh, hello Soul." Medusa replied, her tone still static. She glanced over Maka. "…And your friend." Her face showed a frown.

"Is there anything I can do for you ?" she asked. "Yes, I'd like to take my Papa back home, please." Maka glared at her Papa suspiciously.

Medusa only smiled and replied, "I think that won't be necessary, right Spirit,…dear ?" her expression changed to a mischievous look.

"WHAT ?" Maka and Soul stared at Medusa, then at Spirit, who was beginning to smile.

"Yes,…Miss Medusa" he said. "Maka, I think we should get out of here. Something doesn't feel right." Soul told Maka. "NO, SOUL ! I'm not going anywhere until I get my father back." Soul was a bit shocked at her reaction but his face remained serious.

_"Maka knows her father better. Maybe she's got something up her sleeve."_ Soul thought.

"Papa, can you please explain whats going on ?" she asked with a serious tone. "I'm afraid I can't do that Maka. Miss Medusa would get upset….and YOU'RE beginning to upset me as well." His voice tone more stern. "Spirit dear, lets hurry up and finish. We have more important business to take care of. " Medusa called to him.

"Yes, Miss Medusa. Maka, LEAVE." He pointed the door at Maka. "NO PAPA." Maka refused her Papa's orders. Soul was at unease. He wants to leave but he couldn't leave Maka here by herself. Spirit smiled. "Very well then. Looks like I'll have to do it the hard way."

Maka and Soul gasped as Spirit's arm transformed into a long, sharp black blade. It was scythe blade.

"P-P-PAPA ?" Maka was terrified at the sight of her own father. " COME ON MAKA ! LETS GO !" Soul tugged her arm. But she didn't move. She froze there. Still shocked at the incident. Spirit smirked and charged at them. "I WILL ELIMINATE YOU INSTEAD !" Spirit yelled as he jumped to attack Maka. "AAAAAHHHHH !" Maka screamed while shielding herself with nothing but her arm.

**SLASH !**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note : OH YES I SUCK AT CLIFF HANGERS. Anyway, forgive for the late post. I study in a boarding and I can't bring my laptop there. So, yeah, updates will be ridiculously late from now on. Anyway, HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR (yes, I celebrate that cuz my Mom's a Chinese). Hope you enjoyed this shorty McShort chapter.<em>


	8. Chapter 6

**The Pianist's Secret : Chapter 6**

_**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE I DO, I'D MAKE SOUL AND MAKA KISS BY NOW**_

_NOTE : This story takes place in an alternate Universe. Soul and Maka never met and they never became partners. Shibusen doesn't "REALLY" exist and I've jumbled up ALL of Shinigami-sama's rules. Anything can happen and EVERYTHING will be mixed up. Contains SoulxMaka._

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul gasped as Spirit's arm transformed into a long, sharp black blade. It was scythe blade.<p>

"P-P-PAPA ?" Maka was terrified at the sight of her own father. " COME ON MAKA ! LETS GO !" Soul tugged her arm. But she didn't move. She froze there. Still shocked at the incident. Spirit smirked and charged at them. "I WILL ELIMINATE YOU INSTEAD !" Spirit yelled as he jumped to attack Maka. "AAAAAHHHHH !" Maka screamed while shielding herself with nothing but her arm.

**SLASH !**

The room went silent. Maka awaited the impact of Spirit's blade. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw a striped suit standing in front of her. More specifically, protecting her. "Wha-?" she stared at the figure standing in front of her. It was Soul.

"_Soul ? But…it can't be. What was he shielding me with ?" _Maka lowered her head to his side and saw his arm that was now transformed into a scythe blade like her dad's. But Soul's was different. It was red, black and a small dash of silver.

Soul clenched his teeth, fighting back Spirit's strength. After much blocking, Spirit was pushed away from the two teens. Medusa stared with slight surprise. "A scythe too ?" she said. Soul took deep breaths, his face in anger. Spirit on the other hand was ready to give a second attack to them, until Medusa stopped him.

"Enough, Spirit. We have other things to do. Lets leave before other unwanted things happen." Medusa commanded. Spirit transformed his scythe arm back to normal. But before they left, Spirit turned back towards them. "Go home Maka. And don't even try to come and find me."

Medusa sad a few chantings and black snake forms started to rise from the floor. They coiled around Spirit and Medusa creating a purple beam. A small explosion happened and they were gone. Maka, who was still behind Soul, started to freak out.

"WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT ? WHY DID MY PAPA HAD A BLADE OUT OF HIS HAND ? WHY DID **YOU** HAVE THE SAME ONE LIKE HIS ? WHY DID THAT LADY MADE SNAKES FROM THE FLOOR ? WHY DID-" Maka's mouth was shut by Soul's hand.

"Maka...Shut up. I'll explain everything when we go to your house." Soul said in a stern but calm voice. He brought his hand back into his pocket and transformed his arm back to normal. Maka only blink seeing the transformation of the deadly blade back into his normal suited arm. She had to find out what was going on. And fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note :<strong> Well this is a short chapter. It would've been longer but I guess I'm too lazy to work my ass off it. Thanks for all the reviews you guys ! It was very sweet of you ^^. Sorry to dissapoint the people who wanted a more epic continuation of the cliffy last time. I'm not that much of a writer but I'm trying my best. Oh and Hello Spirit ? You could actually leave your daughter with a boy that she's met for only two 3 days ? WHAT A GOOD PARENT YOU ARE ! _

_Read and review !  
><em>


End file.
